1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding apparatus for a printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a paper feeding apparatus for a printing apparatus having an improved structure for picking up a sheet of paper from a cassette one-by-one, and feeding the paper into the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical printing apparatus such as a printer or copier, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with a cassette 20 containing a plurality of sheets of paper S, the cassette 20 which is detachably installed at a printing apparatus 10. A pickup roller 11 for allowing the paper S loaded in the cassette 20 to enter a paper feeding path (not shown) one-by-one, is installed in the printing apparatus 10. When the cassette 20 is coupled to the printing apparatus 10, a sheet of paper at the top of the paper S in the cassette 20 can contact the pickup roller 11. However, when the paper placed at the top of the paper S loaded in the cassette 20 previously contacts the pickup roller 11 in the middle of the cassette 20 upon entering the printing apparatus 10, as the cassette 20 is pushed further in, the paper contacting the pickup roller 11 may be displaced out of its normal position or part of the paper may become crumpled. Thus, to avoid such occurrences, a paper feeding apparatus having a structure in which the pickup roller 11 and the paper contact each other after the cassette 20 is completely installed is required.